Why must you do this to me
by reilayuu
Summary: this story is based on Taiwan, but has other characters in it as well
1. Why do this to me?

Taiwan: What do you mean brother!

China: You have to live with Japan now. –His eyes glazed to the left as he thought he couldn't look her in the eyes-

Taiwan: BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU?-she began to run off trying to hold her tears in till he wasn't in her sight-

China: -grabs her arm but then let's go. He stood there watching her run off.- you don't understand…

Taiwan: - ran to her room and slammed her door, she slid down the door and began to cry as hard as she could. - How could he do this…how could he do this to me? –she jumped on her bed holding a pillow close to her chest. She began to think, 'does he hate me?'-

China: -In his room he sat at his desk cursing in his head. "Why did he want Taiwan?" he placed his hand to his forehead and began to cry-

-Knock on the door-

China: -looked at the door- Come in.

Taiwan: Brother, I'm sorry for earlier

China: It's ok-he put a smile on his face-

Taiwan: -sat down on China's bed- didn't even let you explain, but I think I know why I have to leave.

China: I lost to Japan and he wanted you. –He looked at Taiwan whose face was shocked, "I guess she thought of something else"-

Taiwan: -"That asshole wants me? EWW"- well since it's my last night is it okay if I stayed in here tonight?

China: -smiled "but she is still just like a child. I don't want to give her up"- sure

Taiwan: -smiled and laid down on his bed- can we sleep now?

China: if that's what you wish then yes-laid down beside her-

-Lights turn off-

Taiwan:-"Please win me back brother, I LOVE YOU!" she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep-


	2. Japan

The next morning when Taiwan awoke she looked around the sunlight room, China was nowhere in sight.

Taiwan: -she headed to her room and her stuff was already packed tears began to fill her eyes. - This was my only home.

-Knock on door-

China: Taiwan, are you in here? –He opened her door and found a little Taiwan curled in a ball on her bed. He walked to her and sat down beside her thinking, "Please don't cry"-

Taiwan: -Looked up and saw China, she hugged him and shouted- I DON"T WANT TO LEAVE! -Tears left her eyes rapidly as she clenched onto China's shirt. -

China: -"I can't bear it, she's just a little girl. Dam it Japan why do this to her?"- Taiwan…

-Knock on downstairs door-

Taiwan: -shot her head up as soon as she heard the knock- Is that him?

China: I believe so. Come on he doesn't like to wait. –He grabbed Taiwan's hand and they headed downstairs-

China opened the door and Japan was waiting on the porch, Japan turned around and saw that Taiwan was hiding behind China.

Japan: Come we have lots of stuff to do. –He held his hand out to Taiwan-

Taiwan: -She just stared at him, refused his hand and held her baggage in her arms and headed towards the car-

Japan went to help her but she looked at him evilly. She didn't need or want his help. She looked at China and he understood he began to help her to the car. After they had finished Taiwan sat in the back seat.

Japan: Don't you want to sit up front?

Taiwan: -shook her head no-

China: -laughs- She's stubborn, you should know that Japan.

Taiwan: -looked at China, "How could he laugh at a time like this?"-

Japan got into the car and began to drive away Taiwan turned around in her seat and waved good-bye.

China: -"I can't bear this, I want to chase her and take her back" he looked at the empty house- It's going to be very lonely.


	3. meeting the gang

They arrived at Japan's home, Taiwan looked at the house. It was huge, like a mansion. Japan grabbed her things as she headed towards the door. When she reached it the door flung open.

?: JAPAN!

Japan: -"Oh shit, Russia"-

Taiwan: -Took one look at him and thought, "He looks cute"-

Russia: -Looked at Taiwan with an evil grin on his face-

Taiwan: AHHHHH!-ran behind China, "I take that back"-

Japan: Russia get out of here, and how did you even get into my house?

Russia: I have my ways. –Hiding the key, that he copied, behind his back-

Japan: -Smiling at Taiwan- why don't you go and look for a room you like sis?

Taiwan: HMPH! –Walked into the house, "Don't think you're off the hook"-

She walked around in the mansion, going from room to room. She found a pink room, and then she felt like home. And on the bed was a hello kitty that China had given her. Her eyes began to tear.

Taiwan: -grabbed hello kitty, "China…"- I miss you already

-Knocking on door-

Taiwan: -opened the door-

Japan: I thought you would be in this room –smiled-

Taiwan: -angrily- It called my name, what can I say

Japan: look I know you hate me, but you'll get use to me once again, we'll be close like we used to be.

Taiwan: -"I doubt it"- whatever…

Russia: Japan! Where is Taiwan?

Taiwan: -looking in confusion-

Russia: -pushes Japan out of the way and grabs a hold of Taiwan's hand- Become one with Russia.

Taiwan: -what a freak she thought to herself as she backed away from him-

Russia begins to walk closer to her but Japan asked him nicely to leave but he refused. Taiwan then got angry, and she kicked Russia out through her window.

Japan: (0.o) -'Oh God China, what did you teach this girl?"-

Taiwan: There that's better, -looking at her window- although I'm going to need a new window.-looking at Japan now-

Russia: -on the ground with a bloody arm from where the glass had cut him. - Damn I think I'm in love.

Taiwan: Japan I'm going to need a different room till you get my window fixed so ill take yours.-grabbed hello kitty and walked out of her room-

Japan: -now angry- who does she think she is that stupid, pathetic, spoiled brat…-he looked at a picture frame that she had placed on her side table beside her bed. He walked closer to it and picked it up. It was a picture of Taiwan, China, Japan and Hong Kong. - Although she was always like this wasn't she China?

Taiwan: -walking into Japan's room, which is white and his bed, king size, is blue- He has no sense of creativity.-shakes her head and sat down on his bed hugging Hello Kitty- Good-night China. –She lay down and drifted asleep.-

Japan walked out of Taiwan's room and walked to his only to find a sleeping Taiwan on his bed. He walked closer to her and sat down beside her.

Japan: -moving her hair out of her face- I hope that you come to like your new home. –he bent down towards her face- Cause I'm not letting you go back.-he pulled her covers up to her shoulders, turned off the light and shut the door-

The next morning Taiwan woke up and headed towards the bathroom to get cleaned. She found the bathroom by a lucky guess. Headed towards the shower and turned the water on. Downstairs Japan was cooking breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Japan: -opened the door only to see America, England and France-

America: HEY! Whats up Japan?

Japan: nothing just making breakfast for Taiwan..

France: Whos Taiwan?

Japan: shes my si…

France: OHHH you got a sister?

Japan: ye….

England: leave him alone france, and don't go near Taiwan

America: -looks around- so where is she japan?

Japan: shes probly still asleep…

Taiwan: -heading downstairs in a towel- JAPAN? WHERE IS MY Clothes….

All of the guys mouths had dropped to the floor but Japan snapped out of it and ran to the embrassed Taiwan.

Japan: -grabs her hand and leads her upstairs- your clothes are in the room besides yours.

Taiwan: -blushing like mad-….

While they were upstairs france, england and America were downstairs in the living room.

France: his sister is so –beep beep beep beep beep-

(Fance: why did you do that? Me: Cause I can, and I know how you get)

England: she was pretty cute wasn't she America?

America: -blushing- ive never seen a girl in just a towel, and how she began to blush, that made her even cutier.

Tawan and Japan finally made it to the room with her clothes.

Japan: -hands her an outft that Japanese women would wear- here wear this for now till we get you unpacked.

Taiwan: -took the outfit- Thanks…um- she hands it to him blushing- could you help me put it on?

Japan: -blushing- do you not know how to

Taiwan: its different from my clothing I don't have to button stuff or even zip things, plus –blushing- China always dressed me.


	4. hello Greece

Japan was upstairs with Taiwan, he told her how to put the outfit on but he helped with the buttons. Downstairs America, England and France were waiting for them to come back. After Taiwan was dressed Japan headed downstairs while Taiwan fixed her hair.

France: -looks at the stairs and sees Japan- Where is Taiwan?

Japan: she is fixing her hair…

America: -runs over to Japan- she is beautiful, where in the world did you find such beauty?

Japan:-stares at him blankly-

England: -grabs America- leave him alone Alfred and….-stares at the stairway-

Everyone looked in England's direction. Taiwan, in a white, slim, Japanese dress, with blue lining, and her hair done like it always is. She stopped and looked at them.

Taiwan: H...Hello!

Japan:-walks to her- Everyone this is Taiwan, she is living with me from now on.

France:-"lucky bastard"-

England:-"she is cute, but not my type"-

America:-eyes are sparkling and he walks up to her, picks up her hand and kisses it- hello Taiwan

Taiwan:-blush-nice to meet you…

America: Name is Alfred but you can call me America.

Taiwan:-smiles- America-"he's cute..." looks in England's direction. - And you are?

England: my name….

France: no need to know his name –picks up her hand and went to kiss it but she pulled it away-….

Taiwan:-now scared and clenching on to Japan-

England: now look what you did France you scared her

Japan: -looks at Taiwan and smiles-That is France and England is the other one.

Taiwan: -smiles at Japan- okay!

They all began to eat, talk about the old times while Taiwan listened and watched Japan smile and have fun.

Taiwan:-"he never used to be like this. He never smiled when he was around China, Hong Kong or even me. Why now?"-

America: -looked at the time- well it looks like we better leave we have tons of stuff to do today.

England: you're right. Come let's take our leave.

France: but I don't want to.

England: -drags him to the car-

Japan: thanks for coming you guys

Taiwan: it was nice to meet you.-smiles-

They drove away and Japan took Taiwan's hand and led her to the car.

Japan: -smiles-I have to visit Greece, do you mind to come with?

Taiwan:-shoked head and got into the car-

They drove for miles it seemed and they finally arrived to their destination. Japan got out and opened Taiwan's door.

Japan: he must be over there napping.

Taiwan: -began to walk near Greece-

Greece: -sleeping-

Taiwan: -blush "he looks so cute"-

Greece: -opened eyes-

Taiwan: -back up into Japan-

Japan: I see you found him

Greece: hello –yawn- Japan. Who is that pretty girl?

Japan: her name is Taiwan.

Greece: hello Taiwan

Taiwan: hello

Greece: so what did you need?

Japan: I was hoping you would let me have a cat

Taiwan: -"cat?"-

Greece: let me guess for her?

Japan: yes

Greece: -looks at Taiwan and points in a direction- they're over there. Go pick one

Taiwan: okay?

Taiwan went to look for a cat and Japan and Greece watched as she was having the time of her life. She found a cute calico cat that she likes and she picked it up and walked towards them.

Taiwan: I like this one.

Greece: he's a nice one. What are you going to name him?

Taiwan: you decide-smiling-

Greece: ……Calico

Japan: you just came up with that didn't you?

Taiwan: I like it –smiles-

Greece: -looked at Taiwan "she is too cute"-

Taiwan:-noticed that Greece was looking at her and blushed-

Japan: -seeing that they were making eye contact began to get jealous- come we must leave Taiwan

Taiwan: okay?

They headed back to the car, Greece stood there watching them leave

Greece: -smiled- I hope to see you again…..Taiwan.

Taiwan was petting Calico and looked out the window and smiled

Taiwan: -"I hope I get to see him again!"-

They arrived home and Taiwan ran to her room, window was now fixed and placed Calico down on her bed and she laid down beside him and drifted to sleep. Japan was in his room and was sitting on his bed. Japan clenched at his shirt, the side where his heart is, and began to cry.

Japan: why does it hurt so much? –flashbacks of Taiwan smiling and laughing, having fun, picking out her cat, and then the way she looked while looking at Greece. He punched his wall- why does she not love me? After all I did for her, I saved her from China, I gave her a place that suits her, and she loved cats so I got her one. And yet she still doesn't love me. Why? – began to cry harder, but still angry and yelled-WHY TAIWAN!


	5. visting China sama

The next morning, Taiwan walked downstairs expecting to see Japan in the kitchen. To her surprise he wasn't there, she walked to his room.

Taiwan:-opened the door- Japan!

She didn't see him there either, but there was a letter in his bed.

"Dear Taiwan,

I had to leave early today and I'm sorry. There is plenty of food in the kitchen, make some breakfast. I'll be home later on tonight.

Love, Japan"

Taiwan: Make breakfast, I don't know how to cook you baka!

She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She found some stuff that China had used to make her breakfast sometimes, but she didn't want to take the chance of burning the house down. So she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

The outside was chilly, it is mid winter, and she began to walk.

Taiwan: I think ill visit China-sama today.

After walking for what seem like days she made it back to her old house.

Taiwan: -smiling, she ran to the door and knocked-

China: -walking to the door- I'm coming.-he opened the door, and with no time to react Taiwan had surprised him with a hug-

Taiwan: IVE MISSED YOU!-begins to cry-

China:-hugged her back- Oh Taiwan, how I've missed you too.

Taiwan: -looked at him-

China: -placed his hand on her face- oh sweetie your face is freezing cold, come in ill start the fire.

She walked in and sat down on the couch and China had started the fire. Taiwan took off her coat.

China: you haven't been eating have you?-looking at how slim she has gotten-

Taiwan: -trying to hide her guilt behind a smile- I've been eating.

China:-pounded his fist against the couch close to her head- DON'T LIE TO ME I CAN SEE THAT YOU'VE LOST WIEGHT!- realizing what he just done he moves away from her and sits in front of the fire on the floor- I'm sorry

Taiwan: -walks up to him, facing his back, and places her arms around his neck- I've just missed you so much. I worry about you all the time. Are you okay? Are you behaving? I just can't stop China-sama. I want to come back home.

China: -placing his hand on her hand- I know sweetie and I want you back to, but there is nothing I can do.

Taiwan: -changes subject- so have you been drawing?

China: -smiles- yeah. You want to see my latest edition?

Taiwan: -smiles- yeah

He takes her to her old room and pointed to a picture on her wall. It's a picture of her.

Taiwan: You made me pettier than I am

China: no your way more beautiful Taiwan

Taiwan: -blush-Th…thanks. –Stomach growls-

China: doesn't Japan even try to feed you.

Taiwan: he wasn't home dis morning and I didn't know how to cook…

China: come ill make you your favorite.

Taiwan: -huge smile is on her face-

China grabs his ingredients and starts to make her food. Taiwan is sitting in a chair at the table watching China.

Taiwan: -"oh China, how I wish I never have to leave. I wish I could remain in this moment forever."

China: here you go Taiwan –handing her a bowl full of soy bean milk.-

Taiwan: Thanks brother –stuffs her face-

China: -giggles-

Taiwan: -finished- man I've missed your cooking. –Little kids voice- Japan can't cook as well as you.

China: -laughs- and I've missed your hyperness.

The clock stroke noon and Taiwan jumps up.

Taiwan: it that late already but I just got here.

China: you have to leave?

Taiwan: well you see… Japan doesn't know I'm here and I don't know what time he will be back.

China: I'll give you a ride –grabs his coat and keys and leads her outside-

While driving to Japan's Taiwan talked about all the people she got to meet in the last few days.

Taiwan: when I first arrived there I met a creepy guy called Russia.

China: -concerned- has he bothered you anymore?

Taiwan: no, but yesterday I met America, England France and Greece.

China: well I'm glad you're meeting new people.

Taiwan: they were all nice, I like Greece though. He's cool.

China: -"so she starting to develop feelings for Greece, well besides Hong Kong and Japan, I was the only guy she really knew. Now that she is out in the real world she finds all sorts of guys."-

Taiwan: Chinnnnnnaaaaaa! Are you even listening?

China: -small laugh- sorry in own world right now. Sorry- aru

Taiwan:-sigh- well anyways it looks like we are here

They pulled into the drive way and Japan walked out the door; he saw Taiwan in passenger then saw China. He began to get angry.

China:-steeping out of car and opened door for Taiwan- hey brother

Japan: shut up China!-walks up to Taiwan and grabs her arm- come let's get inside

Taiwan: -pulled her arm free- NO! I do as I want, I'll go in when I want to.

Japan: -slapped her across her face-

Taiwan: -eyes widened and placed hand over the red hand mark that was formed and began to cry-

China: - ran to Taiwan- JAPAN!

Japan: -realizing what he had done- I…I'm sorry Taiwan.-went to place hand on her shoulder-

Taiwan: -jumped away- DON'T TOUCH ME! –Ran to her room-

China: how could you slap her?

Japan: I didn't mean to

China: ….

Japan: -looks at her window- I didn't mean to

China: well you did and you had no right. I'll give you one more chance but if you hit her again I'm taking her back –he slammed his car door and drove away-

Japan: -walked inside and went to her door- Taiwan?

Taiwan:-petting Calico- go away

Japan: -opened her door and walked to her bed and sat down beside her- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

Taiwan: I said go away

Japan: -grabbed her arm and kissed her-

Taiwan: -eyes widened, "ewe gross he kissing me "pushed him away- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!

She ran out of her room and into a spare room. Calico had followed her and laid down by the crying Taiwan.

Taiwan: Damn it how could he steal my first kiss. THAT ASSHOLE!

Japan is just sitting on the floor, where he landed when she pushed him, crying.

Japan: I showed you how I felt and you rejected me, does china mean that much to you that you have learned to hate me? Taiwan?


	6. visting Greece

She laid on the bare floor, asleep, shivering thanks to the coldness. Japan was searching for her and he opened the door to the room she was in. a crack of light shown him that she was there he walked in a picked up Taiwan and took her to her room. He placed her down on the bed and covered her up.

Japan:-kissed her forehead- I won't let you o back to him Taiwan. So just give up. You'll learn to love me.

The next morning she woke up to a feeling that someone was watching her sleep. She jumped up from her bed and looked around.

Russia: -smile- good morning Taiwan.

Taiwan: -freaked out- how did you get in here?

Russia:-turned to his left and put an evil smile on- I have my ways. Kolkolkol

Taiwan:-really scared now- please get out.

Russia: why?

Taiwan: you're not supposed to be in here you pervert!

Russia: -sad- but…

Taiwan:-mad- GET OUT!

Russia: -sigh- fine. –Heads out the door-

Taiwan: -"god he is creepy"-

Taiwan took a shower and got dressed

(Me: she finally learned how to get dressed herself.)

She headed downstairs only to find Russia waiting at the table and Japan nowhere in sight.

Taiwan: where is Japan?

Russia: -shrugs shoulders- dunno. He just told me to watch you.

Taiwan:-"I'm old enough to take care of myself you asshole"- why?

Russia: something about not to let you leave the house.

Taiwan:-"and he wonders why I hate him, he can't even trust me"- fine but stay away from me.

Russia: Kolkolkol

Taiwan:-freaked out and headed to her room-

Now in her room she opened her windows and headed to the balcony. The wind blew threw her hair and tiny snowflakes fell into her palms.

Taiwan: winter already?

She went to her closet and grabbed a coat and headed towards the balcony again. Russia was downstairs cleaning his pipe. She climbed over the edge, in a two story building, and jumped down. She landed perfectly.

Taiwan: -"If he thinks he can keep me inside, he's wrong." She began to run down the driveway.-

As she ran heading towards town, she ran past America and England.

America: I wonder where she is going.

England: It's none of our business, let's go.

Now in town she walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. A bus had stopped and she got on. She was finding her way to Greece. When the bus stopped at Greece's she walked off and headed towards him. He was asleep like the last time she saw him. She sat down beside him, admiring his sleeping face.

Taiwan: -"you're so cute when you sleep." She went to pet his hair-

Greece: -opened eyes- Taiwan?

Taiwan: -placed her hand at her side and smiled- hello Greece.

Greece: what –yawns- are you doing here?

Taiwan: Japan wasn't home so I decided to visit you.

Greece:-smiles- glad you did.

Taiwan: -blush-...um…

Greece:-leaned in towards her and kissed her- you are beautiful Taiwan.

Taiwan: -blushing like mad-…

Me: okay sorry so short, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any ideas of what you would like me to put into my stories send me a message of you idea. For example: who do you want Taiwan to end up with (she is trying to find out her feelings) or who could I make a badass. I need more ideas and I will greatly appreciate your help. ^.^


	7. The one I Truly Love is You

Taiwan: thanks and all but I cannot accept your feelings Greece. You see…

Greece: there is someone else, right?

Taiwan: well, yes I suppose.

Greece: you suppose?

Taiwan: well, you see, before I came to live with Japan the only guy I really knew was China. And now that I'm out in the world am meeting new people. –"So far only guys"-

Greece: -smiles and rubs back of his head- I understand, I'll wait for you to understand your own feelings before pouring mine on you.

Taiwan: -smiles and hugs him- Thanks, you're my best friend.

Taiwan started to head back to japans when she realized that she was close to Chinas. A big smile came to her face and she ran towards his place. Meanwhile, Japan had just arrived back to his house and walked into the door and saw Russia watching TV.

Japan: how was she today?

Russia: very quiet, she headed upstairs when she found me here.-"more like seeing me in her room, but he doesn't need to know that. Kolkolkol"-

Japan: -look at the stairs- it's not like her to be quite. –He headed upstairs and opened her door-

She wasn't there; he looked at her opened window

Japan: DAMMIT!-charged downstairs-

Russia: what's wrong?

Japan: get out of here you good for nothing asshole!

Russia: you don't have to be so god dam mean Japan

Japan: you let her go

Russia: …you know what don't blame this on me. It's not my fault she doesn't like you. - Heads for the door- you're to tough on her, she is like a beautiful bird, you have to let her spread her wings.-leaves-

Japan grabbed his coat and headed out to find Taiwan. Taiwan had arrived at China's and opened the door.

Taiwan: China-sama!

China: -turned to look at the door- Taiwan!

Taiwan: -smiles- happy to see me?

China: you know I'm always happy to see you.

Taiwan:-hugs him-

China: -hugs back- but why are you here?

Taiwan: Japan, he doesn't trust me so he hired Russia to watch me today.

China: Russia!

Taiwan:-shakes head yes- but I escape and went to visit Greece and I was about to head back to japans', till I realized, I was close to you.

China: well while you're here I guess you can stay a night, I mean it is dark now.

Taiwan:-smiles- really! I can stay the night!

China: -smiles and pats her head- yes, I would love it if you did.

They talked for hours, sitting in front of the fire, Taiwan told him about what happened yesterday between her and Japan. China was angry but he didn't let it show. Then she talked about her visit with Greece, he wondered if he should be jealousy of him or not.

China: sounds like you had a rough start. But I'm sure it will get better. - Puts fire out and walks Taiwan to her bed- we'll talk more tomorrow, now get some sleep

Taiwan: -hugs him- okay

China heads out of her room and goes into his room next door. When he gets tucked in Taiwan enters his room and lies beside him.

Taiwan: can I stay in here tonight?

China: sure

Taiwan: -kisses China on his lips-

China: Taiwan?

Taiwan: I love you, and only you. I don't care what Japan thinks and Greece understands. Please, China, return that love to me.-starts to tear up-

Japan, who was outside of China's window, had heard Taiwan. His feelings were crushed and he began to cry. And at the time it began to rain.

China: Taiwan!-kisses her-

Taiwan kisses him back and he deepens the kiss and turns off the lights. He begins to lift her night gown up and she let him take it off. She started to unbutton his shirt and he slid it off. He butterfly kissed his way to her chest from her neck. Taiwan let out a moan.

Japan couldn't take any more as he walked to the door and busted it down. China and Taiwan both jumped and looked towards China's bedroom door. Japan opened the door and slammed in into the wall. China turned on the lights.

China: WHAT THE HELL?

Japan:-focused his eyes on Taiwan, "she is in nothing but her bra and underwear'-you ungrateful little bitch! - He went to punch her in her face-

China: -punched Japan and flew him across the room- HOW DARE YOU!

Japan: SHE WAS MINE! I HAD HER TO MYSELF! –looks at Taiwan- WHY CHOSE HIM!

Taiwan: -looks at Japan then at China- because…

Japan: because why?

China: -stared at Taiwan-

Taiwan: -shouts- BECAUSE I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HIM FROM THE VERY START!-starts to cry- when I first seen him I thought, "Man, I hope that one day I will get to be closer to him". And when he first talked to me he always smiled at me and told me I was pretty and I would grow up to be even more beautiful.

Japan: -doesn't want to hear anymore-…

China:-"do I mean that much to her?"-

Taiwan: when I'd hurt myself he would always come to my rescue and look at me with his beautiful, brown eyes and I would just look into them and feel so much better.

Japan: that is enough Taiwan; I don't want to hear anymore.

China: -walks to her and hugs her- I love you Taiwan.

Taiwan: -eyes widened and a smile forms on her face- I love…

Japan: Taiwan, come we are leaving. In case you forgot you are still mine.

Taiwan: -shakes head no and hugs china- I'm staying here where I belong.

Japan: - angry- TAIWAN!

China: just leave Japan, she doesn't want you and I don't want you here in my house.

Japan: I'm not leaving without Taiwan.

Taiwan:-sighs and whispers into China's ear "I'll find my way back to you, I love you" and gets up and grabs her coat and walks to the car-

Japan followed her and china stood at the door way and waved good bye to Taiwan.

Taiwan: -"I never knew how good looking he was without his shirt on" blushes-


	8. What have i done

Japan and Taiwan had arrived back home. Japan got out of the car and slammed his door and opened Taiwan's door for her. Even though he is mad, he can't help but to be gentlemen to her. He grabbed her arm and headed inside, escorting her to her room.

Taiwan: Japan…

Japan: -not looking at her- I want you to stay in here till morning; don't come out of your room.

Taiwan: -"who do you think you are my mother" she walked into her room and sat down on her bed- good night…

Japan slammed her door and walked away, she stared wide eyed at her door.

Taiwan: -"all I did was follow my heart…"- and this is what I get. –Looked out of her window and stood on the balcony- I wonder if China is okay.

Japan, who was listening by her door, slid down her door and began to cry.

Japan: -"I'm putting her through hell by keeping her away from him…" he gets up and walks to his room- but it's all worth it if he doesn't have her.

Winter passed by and spring came. Taiwan had become friends with almost every one she had met, when she moved into Japan's. Even Russia. Things had settled down between her and Japan and she hasn't seen China ever since he locked her away. Taiwan wasn't, and still not, aloud to leave the mansion. She was being kept in Japan's cage.

One day Russia stopped by with his sister Belarus. More like he had to take her.

Russia: good morning Taiwan

Taiwan: - looked at Russia- good morning Russia.

Russia: -points to Belarus- this is my lovely sister Belarus. –"Save me"-

Belarus: -holds a knife to Russia- when are you going to accept my feelings towards you brother.

Taiwan: -freaked out but put a smile on her face- hello Belarus.

Belarus: -acts sweet and innocent- hello Taiwan.

Taiwan: -points to a chair- why don't you come and chat with me. –Looks at Russia- Japan are in the living room.

Belarus: -sits down and watches Russia leave- someday we're going to get married.

Taiwan: -smiles- and I hope your dream comes true.-sad face-

Belarus: what's wrong?

Taiwan: I hate it here. Japan is keeping me here like I'm some kind of bird.

Belarus: - tilts head to the side- I thought you guys were married.

Taiwan: -face turned to discuss- as if I would marry that bastard.

Belarus: I'm sorry

Taiwan: it's okay, but no we are not married and never will be. I'm in love with China and he can't accept that.

Belarus: kind of like me and brother

Taiwan: a little.

Japan and Russia are in the living room talking.

Russia: you got to let her go Japan.

Japan: I don't have to do anything. This is the only way I can keep her to myself

Russia: you are suffocating her, I can see how much weight she has lost since this happened, and you can almost see her bones.

Japan: she is none of your concern Russia, now why are you even here?

Russia: -disappointed- Belarus is with me she wanted to meet Taiwan.

Japan: well she could use a girl as a friend; maybe it would teach her how to be more like a lady

Russia: she already is a lady, and a proper one at that.

Japan: …

Russia: you have to let her see him, before it's too late. - He heads towards the kitchen-

Taiwan and Belarus are giggling and laughing together and Russia walks in and Belarus runs up to him and hugs him.

Russia: did you have a nice talk?

Belarus: yes

Taiwan: you would have a very nice wife Russia.

Russia: -shocked and wide eyed-

They leave the house and Japan walks into the kitchen and he sees what Russia was talking about. Taiwan was so pale and skinny that you could almost see her bones. His eyes widened for he could not believe what he has done to his one and only love.

Taiwan: -looks at Japan and smiles- hello Japan.

Japan: hello Taiwan

Taiwan: -starts to get up but ends up fainting-

Japan: -catches her- TAIWAN! DAMMIT!

? Taiwan?

Taiwan: who is that? He sounds familiar

?: - starts to appear dimly- Taiwan

Taiwan: China is that you?

?: - holds out hand- Taiwan please…

She goes to grab his hand but he fades away, her eyes open and she shoots up from her bed. She looks to her side and sees China.

Taiwan: - gets up and hugs him- CHINA! – begins to cry

China: - holds her and pets her hair- I'm here and I'm not leaving you for a while.

Taiwan: - looks at him and kisses him- I've missed you.

China: and I've missed you. –He looks at Japan-

Japan: leave before I change my mind. – He leaves the room.-

Taiwan: -confused-

China: your coming back home

Taiwan: -smiles- really!

China: - smiles- really

They both arrived to China's house and the first thing he did was make sure she ate till she was full. She was so happy that she didn't care how much she ate. After eating they sat by the fireplace.

China: why did you not eat?

Taiwan: I don't know I just couldn't. –Placed her head on his shoulder-

China: you had me scared.

Taiwan: sorry –looks him in the eyes- how long am I here for?

China: till you get better. That is all Japan would settle for.

Taiwan: I wish it could be forever – looks at the fire-

China: me to Taiwan

They played video games and board games he took her to the fair, they had so much fun together and she was improving quickly. She finally became healthy enough to go back to Japan. And inside she knew that she would never see China again. She had two more days left with China and she decided to make the best of them.

When night came and they had to go to bed. Taiwan snuck into China's room.

Taiwan: China?

China: yes Taiwan

Taiwan:-blushing- the last time I was here… you said you loved me. –Looks at him- do you still mean it?

China: of course I do

Taiwan: -crawls on the bed towards him and kisses him- can we continue from last time?

China: -blush- if that is what you want

Taiwan: -took off her night gown- it is

China: -kissed her and turned the lights off-

(Me: okay I'm going to let your imagination take over, I'm not good with this kind of stuff)

The next morning Taiwan had waken and saw a sleeping China beside her. She smiled.

Taiwan: you look cute even in sleep. – Hugged his bare chest-

China: good morning love

Taiwan: - blush- morning

China: we better go eat. – Get up and grabs his clothes.- go take a bath and I will make breakfast.

Taiwan: okay –heads towards the bath-

China, dressed, was in the kitchen when the door knocked. He answered it.

China: hello Japan.

Japan: where is Taiwan?

China: washing up, she will be down in a minute or so

Japan: - sits down- okay I shall wait for her

China: would you like something to eat?

Japan: no I'm fine thanks.

China: suit yourself

Taiwan had finished her bath and got dressed she headed downstairs and stopped when she saw Japan

Japan: -smiling- you look better

Taiwan: thanks

Japan: I have come to pick you up.

Taiwan: - walks to China- but I don't want to leave, for I know you will never let me see China again.

China: now Taiwan…

Japan: not true I will let you see him again just not so much

Taiwan: -"I don't believe you asshole"- is breakfast done?

China: yep here you go

Taiwan: thanks- she heads for the table and begins to eat-

Japan just watched her and china ate as well.

Japan: -"at least she is eating"-

She finished her food and Japan had taken her stuff to the car she gave China a goodbye kiss when Japan wasn't looking and headed towards her undesirable home with Japan. Holding a secret she, herself, does not know about.


	9. What is Wrong with Taiwan?

Japan and Taiwan were driving in the car, half way home. Japan looked at Taiwan, who was leaning against the window asleep. Japan focused back on the road and pulled into the drive way.

Japan: -touches Taiwan shoulders- Taiwan…

Taiwan: -cringes her nose and shrugs his hand off her-

Japan: -gets out of the car and goes to her door, opens the door and picks her up and takes her to her room.-

He placed her on her bed and put the covers on her.

Japan: -kiss her forehead- it's nice to have you back

Taiwan: -sleep talking- China…don't let me go… back

Japan: -eyes widened and pets her head and sighs walks out of her room-

The next morning Taiwan, in the kitchen, began to make breakfast. Thanks to the month she got to spend with China she learned how to cook. Japan, now awaking to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns.

(Me: I know it's an American meal but oh well)

Japan: what is that smell? –Gets out of bed-

Taiwan: -cooking the pancakes- I hope he likes these

Japan: -walks downstairs, in his blue robe, walks into the kitchen- Taiwan!

Taiwan: -turns around with a smile- Japan! I hope you like breakfast

Japan: -looks at all the food- um… Taiwan where did you learn to cook?

Taiwan: China taught me –took out the cookbook she was using- but I just followed directions to this.

Japan: it smells delicious –goes to pick up the eggs-

Taiwan: -smacks his hand with a spoon she was using and smiles- wait till I'm done

Japan: -blushes- o…okay

After Taiwan finished making breakfast they both sat down at the table

Taiwan: -smiles and picks out food to eat- go ahead Japan, eat

Japan: -grabs some food and begins to eat- wow! This is delicious

Taiwan: thanks

After breakfast Taiwan cleaned the dishes, Japan came to help

Japan: let me help

Taiwan: oh it's okay I got it

Japan: I want to help –he reaches for a towel-

Taiwan: -reached for the towel but touched his hand pulled her hand back immediately- sorry

Japan: -looks at her- Taiwan? Are you okay?

Taiwan: I just feel a little woozy

Japan: -placed his hand on her forehead- you're not having a fever

Taiwan: -vomit comes to her mouth and she threw up on Japan-

Japan: -grossed out- did not see that coming

Taiwan: I'm…sorry

Japan: its okay –took his shirt off and went to the laundry room-

Taiwan: -placed hand on stomach- what is wrong with me?


	10. Visiting the Doctor

A month later Taiwan was throwing up still,japan decided that it was time to take her to the doctors to find out what is wrong with her.

-at the doctors office-

Japan:-"man i hope we can hurry up, i really hate the doctors."-

Taiwan: -sitting in the chair in the lobby-

Doctor: -sticks head out of door- Taiwan!

Taiwan: -stood up and followed him-

-in the doctor room-

Doctor: so what seems to be the problem?

Taiwan: well...I've been throwing up every morning for the past month.

Doctor: hm, well it could mean that your pregnant. we can take a test to make sure.

Taiwan: -"pregnant?"- um... sure

Doctor: okay -hands her a cup- pee in this and we will tell you the results whenever they come in.

Taiwan: -grabs the cup, "I cant believe I'm doing this" and walks to the bathroom-

After Taiwan finished she gave the cup to the doctor and went to the lobby where Japan was.

Japan: did the doctor say what it was?

Taiwan: -"I can't tell him I'm pregnant, he'll get angry"- the doctor took a test. He said the results will be in later.

Japan: I hope its nothing serious.

Taiwan: I'm sure its not

They arrived back home and Taiwan went to her room. She was excited that she was going to be a mother. And a mother to China's kid. Japan sat in the living room drinking some green tea that Taiwan had made for him. He just sat there staring at a picture of Taiwan.

(Me: If you ask me, kind of creepy)

Taiwan: -placed her hand on her stomach and smiled- oh I really do hope you are in there.

She walked to her bed and laid down. The sun was Still up but she was tired, she drifted to sleep. When she awoke it was dawn. She headed downstairs thinking that Japan might have made supper, she was really hungry. But when she entered the kitchen Hong Kong was there.

Taiwan: Hong Kong?

Hong Kong: -turned around and smiled- Oh Taiwan, Its great to see you. -he walked up to her and hugged her.-

Taiwan: -smiled and hugged back- Its great to see you too.

Japan: -walks in the kitchen- I see you found Taiwan, Hong Kong

Hong Kong: - laughed- actually she found me

Japan: - looks at Taiwan- did you have a nice nap?

Taiwan: yes

Japan: you must be hungry there is food that I had just finished making on the table for you.

Taiwan: -smiles and hugs Japan- Thank you! - she ran out of the room to the dining room and began to eat-

Hong Kong: she seems to have settled down now, to how she used to act

Japan: ever since I let her see China she began to like me more, she used to hate me

Taiwan: -walked into kitchen with an empty plate- that was delicious Japan, thanks I was starving.

Japan: -smiles- no problem Taiwan, now go wash up for bed

Taiwan: -headed upstairs to the bath-

The next day China got a call.

China: Hello.

Doctor: Oh hi this is Doc. James, and I was calling to let Taiwan know that I got her pregnancy test back and I wanted to congratulate her, she is going to be a mom.

China: -dropped the phone- Taiwan... is pregnant?


	11. Japan Finds Out

China walked out the door and headed towards Japan's. Taiwan told Japan that she was headed for the park, he tried to stop her but she has already left.

Japan: -"I don't think that she should be outside with whatever she has"-

Taiwan is now at the park, she sat down on the swings and began to swing a little. China walked by the park she was at and looked at her at the swings.

China:-walked to her-Taiwan?

Taiwan:-was looking down at her feet, her eyes widens at the sound of his voice, she lifted her head up and tears ruined her vision she jumped off the swing and hugged him- CHINA!

China: -caught her in a air hug and placed her on the ground- Taiwan, did you go to the Doctor's?

Taiwan: yes I did why?

China: well, -sits down on the swing beside hers- he called me today...

Taiwan: -" oh shit I didn't have Japan's number on my medical card"-

China: -looks at her- you are pregnant.

Taiwan: -her eyes filled up with tears of joy and hugged China- I'm so glad

China: -shrugged her off of him- but this is bad

Taiwan: -surprised, but sadden- how is this bad?

China: you're living with Japan, Taiwan. You can't come back to me. He will not let you even if there is a kid on the way.

Taiwan:-pouting- but...China, I thought you would be happy to have a kid, I stayed with Japan for long time. I thought you would bring me home, because of this.

China: -looks at her in the eyes- don't think for a second that I am bot happy, because I am Taiwan. I am happy to be the father of your child, but...

Taiwan: but what?

?: Japan will never let you go back to him.

They both looked at the person who had spoken. It was Russia, Belarus was behind him.

China: -scared- how long were you there?

Russia: Long enough-smile-

Belarus: -walks to Taiwan- I'm so happy for you Taiwan, you are going to be a mommy.

Taiwan: thanks. -looks at China- China I will find a way back to you. My kid is not going to live without his/her's father.

?: Well to bad, it will have to live without China

Everyone looked back only to see Japan.

Taiwan: -gasp- Japan!

Japan: -walks to Taiwan and grabs her arm- I come to make sure you are alright only to find out that you are pregnate. Come on we are going home.

Taiwan: -jerks her arm free- I will not go with

Japan: TAIWAN!

China: -punches Japan-

Everyone has silenced

China: you will not raise your voice at her

Japan: -wipes off his mouth, angry he clinches his fist to throw a punch at China-

Taiwan: -saw what was going to happen she jumped in front of China and took the punch-

Japan: -eyes widened- Tai...Taiwan?

China: Taiwan? Are you alright?

Taiwan: -mouth is busted and blood runs down her chin- I'm fine if you are fine China

China: -wipes the blood off of her chin with his shirt- Why on earth did you do that?

Taiwan: I didn't want you to get hurt, plus -hugs China- I can take a punch.


	12. Taiwan is Resuced Only For a Little Bit

China picked up, bridal style, Taiwan and walked towards Japan.

Japan: where do you think you are taking her?

China: I am taking her to her real home

Taiwan:-looks at China and smiles- really!

China: -smiles- Really

Japan: well you can't China, If you have forgotten she is mine now. remember you lost her to me

China: I do know that Japan, but one thing you don't get

Japan: what?

China: she is pregnant with me child

Japan: -went to grab for Taiwan-

Russia: -held Japan back- go China, take Taiwan home

Japan: RUSSIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Russia: what I should have done a long time ago, free the beautiful bird from her cage.

China carried Taiwan away from Japan as Russia held Japan back. They walked all the way to China's house. He let Taiwan down when he got to the door and she walked in and kissed China.

Taiwan: Thank you China

China: -begins to look sad- Don't thank me just yet, Japan will take you back this is only temporary

Taiwan: -looked at him in confusion- what do you mean?

China: - not looking her in the eyes- I am only going to keep you here as long as I can. If Japan shows up at my door to take you I can not fight him, for I am still wounded from our last fight.

Taiwan: -hugged him- If only temporary, promise me you will find a way to bring me back before the baby is born.

China: -tears flowed out his eyes as he hugged her and planted his head in her hair- I promise

They headed off to bed. China let Taiwan sleep beside him. She cuddled up to his chest and fell asleep.

China: -playing with her hair, "Taiwan, forgive me, If I can't give you what you desire, but I will try."- I promise

Japan was taken home by Russia. Very angry he punched a hole in his bedroom wall. He laid down in bed and cursed at China in his head

Japan: -"Dam you China, She was mine. You f'n bastard"-

The lights faded off and morning soon came. Japan woke up early and took a bath and dressed. He skipped breakfast and headed out the door. Russia was no where near to stop him. He was going to get Taiwan back, no matter what.

China woke up and the first thing he saw was a beautiful sleeping Taiwan. He brushed her cheek with his finger. Her eyes opened

China: -smiles- Good morning my beautiful flower.

Taiwan: -yawns- good morning dear.

China: -gets out of bed- come, I will make you breakfast

Taiwan:-gets out of bed- okay -stretches-

They headed to the kitchen and she sat down at the table watching China as he made breakfast for them both.

Japan now at the doorway knocks on the door. Taiwan's eyes widened for she knew who it was. China opened the door and Japan invited himself in.

Japan: where is Taiwan?

China: she is in the kitchen

Japan: Taiwan? -walks into the kitchen-

Taiwan: -hiding her tears- what do you want?

Japan: you are coming home with me

Taiwan: what if I don't want to?

Japan: -pulls out a gun, that America let him borrow, from his jacket and pointed it at China- I will shot him, Taiwan

Taiwan: -her eyes widens in fear, "He will do it" tears began to run down her eyes she could no longer hold them back-


	13. Why Must You Do This To Me?

Taiwan: put the gun down and I will go back with you Japan

Japan: -puts the gun down- see now that wasn't hard

China: Japan, that wasn't fair to her. you pointed a dam gun at me

Japan: so, I got her to come back to me for the sake of your life

Taiwan: -puts hand on stomach, and walked outside took one look at China, her eyes said sorry to him-

Taiwan and Japan left the house and entered in the car they drove off and China stood at the door watching Japan take off with his beloved Taiwan. When they were no longer in sight China went to his room. he saw a not on the bed. He picked it up and began to read

"Dearest China,

Remember me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land; When you can no more hold me by the hand, Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay. Remember me when no more day by day You tell me of our future that you planned: Only remember me; you understand It will be late to counsel then or pray. Yet if you should forget me for a while And after-wards remember, do not grieve: For if the darkness and corruption leave A vestige of the thoughts that once I had, Better by far you should forget and smile Than that you should remember and be sad.

Love Always,

Taiwan"

Tears began to run down his face.

China:-punched the wall- DAMN YOU JAPAN! -fell to the floor- why take my precious Taiwan?

Japan and Taiwan arrived home and Taiwan stepped out of the car and went straight for her room, she slammed her door and walked out on her balcony. the wind flowed through her hair as she was trying to clear her head.

There was a knock on her door and Japan opened her door

Japan: Taiwan...

Taiwan: -angry- Get out you shit head

Japan: I know you are upset but...

Taiwan: -turned around and face him- I said get out!

Japan walked closer to the crying Taiwan and placed his arms around her waist, he hugged her and laid his head on top of hers, she just cried and cried, burying her face in his chest.

Taiwan: Why? Why must you do this to me?


	14. What Is My Baby!

Me: Sorry it has taken a long time to upload a story on here. My mom grounded me from my computer but I snuck on today. Shh. Thanks for all of my readers reading and reviewing my story. i am truly grateful. And none of this would have been on here if it wasn't for my friend C~Unit. Thanks C~Unit!

Two months passed by and Taiwan hadn't seen China since that day. Japan has kept her on a tight lease not letting her go anywhere without him. one morning when Taiwan had woken she headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Taiwan: -opens the fridge and grabs the milk, closes the fridge door and jumps and drops the milk-

Japan: -catches the milk and places it on the counter- jumpy today?

Taiwan: -grabs the milk and heads towards the table- no you just startled me, that's all.

Japan: -heads towards the table- sorry

Taiwan: Its okay -heads to the cabinet were the cups are and opens it, grabs a cup, heads towards the table and pours herself a cup of milk-

Japan: -looks at her then at her stomach- I can see that you are beginning to show

Taiwan: -places her hand on a tiny little bump on her stomach- I didn't notice

Japan: -walks towards her and puts his hand on her stomach- Wonder what it is?

Taiwan: -moves away from him and begins to head toward her room to get dress- well we will find out today

Japan: -eyes widens fro he had no idea that they were going to the doctors today, he watched her leave the kitchen and went to his room and changed too-

-five minutes later-

They were in the car heading to the hospital. Taiwan was watching the outside through her window and Japan every once in a while would glace her way and smile. She had not fought him to see China for two months. He thought he had finally won, but Taiwan just didn't want to hurt China anymore then she had already done. It would only hurt him to see her but hurt her the most to see him.

Japan: -turned the radio down- So, after the doctors do you want to go with me to visit America and England?

Taiwan: -smiles, "not like i have mush of a choice"- Sure, I'd love to see how they are doing

Japan: -blushes at the scene of her smile- Great, I'm glad you want to come.

Taiwan: -looks out her window again- I haven't seen them for a long time, and i bet they don't even know I'm pregnant. -places hand on stomach and giggles- They would be so shocked

-at the hospital-

Taiwan and Japan walked into the hospital and went to the check in counter

lady at counter: - looks at japan and smiles. "oh, he is cute. but that girl can't be his girlfriend she is to ugly for him"- Can i help you -focusing on Japan-

Japan: Yes we are here for our appointment with Dr. Pepper

(Me: ^.^ I was drinking Dr. Pepper lol)

Lady: May I ask what for?

Japan: -grabs Taiwan around her waist- we are going to see what the baby is today.

Taiwan: -blushing because Japan is really close to her-

Lady: -smiles, "Ewe, how can he be into her"-

Dr. Pepper: Oh Taiwan! You're here. Come this way please.

They both follow the doctor into a room.

Dr: Please lay on here and I will begin shortly

(Me: FYI Dr. Pepper is a girl)

Taiwan: -laid down on the bed-

Dr: So, it's been Two months correct?

Taiwan: -smiles- yes

Dr: Okay lets see what your baby is, shall we -put gel on Taiwan's stomach and they look at the screen-

Taiwan: -looks at the screen then at the doctor-

Dr: -smiles and points at the screen were the baby is-Looks like you are having twins

Taiwan: -smiles- I've always wanted twins

Japan: -eyes are wided at the word twins-

Taiwan: can you tell me what they are?

Dr: Sure looks like you are going to have a boy and a girl.

Taiwan: -Smiling a huge smile- I'm so happy -looks at Japan- I'm going to have twins

Japan: -looks at her and smiles, "They could of been our beautiful twins"- That is great.


	15. What Will Happen?

Taiwan and Japan were driving home, Taiwan looked out her side of the window. She caught a glance of China. Her eyes widened and placed both of her hands on the window.

Taiwan: -faces Japan- Japan! Please stop!

Japan: -knows why she wants to stop and shakes his head no- We have to hurry to America's.

Taiwan: -eyes start to tear up- but Japan...

Japan: -focusing on the road and ignoring her crying for China, "Damn I thought that we were doing really good. I'm was so close in making her fall in love with me. Damn you China!"-

China was walking but when h saw Taiwan in the car that just passed him. His eyes began to water.

China: Taiwan! - aru

He still walks to his house and it begins to rain. He grabbed his Hello Kitty umbrella and opened it up.

Japan and Taiwan arrived at America's house. Japan opened his door then walked towards Taiwan's door. He goes to open it but she locked it before he could.

Japan: Taiwan! Unlock this door

Taiwan: NO!

Japan: -grabs his keys and unlocks the door he then opens it and grabs Taiwan's arm and tugs her out of car.-

Taiwan: -jerks her arm away from him, her eyes are shut but tears and raindrops fell onto her cheeks. She ran away from him and ran towards the way she saw China.-

Japan ran after her yelling and shouting for her to stop. He reached the end of America's drive way then ran back to his car. America and England stood at the door way.

Taiwan ran in her high heels through puddles of water and through mud. She took one step, again, and her heel broke and she fell to the ground. She looked at her ankle and began to cry, rain still pouring. She laid down in the muddy puddle she landed in.

Taiwan: -crying and in pain- China! Please China come help us. Come help your family.

China was right at his doorway when he felt like something was wrong. He turned around and began to run in the direction he just came.

China: -"What happened to my precious Taiwan. Something isn't right"-

Japan, who was still driving, found Taiwan lying in a puddle of mud. He stopped the car and ran out of it.

Jana:-running to her- TAIWAN!

Taiwan: -looked in Japan's direction but all she seen was China. she then smiled and with the last of her energry she whispered in his ear- China you came

Japan: -shocked by the words he herd, carried her to the car and placed her in the backseat-

-at Japan's house-

Japan took the wet clothes off of Taiwan and washed then mud off of her body. He then placed her into warm and dry clothing. He took her to her room and placed her on her bed. Taiwan had woken.

Taiwan: -looked in Japan's eyes and began to cry, she placed her arm over her eyes- He didn't come after all

Japan: -hurt to hear that she wanted China walked to the door- I'll bring you some hot coco.

Taiwan: -sat up- Thank you Japan-kun.

Japan: -blushed and continued to walked towards the kitchen.-

China ran for miles but he finally arrived at the place Taiwan was at. He looked around and found her broken heel. He clenched onto her shoe and began to walk home. The rain had dies away.

Japan: -arrived with the hot coco- Taiwan here is your hot chocolate. -he placed her coco on her table and walked to the curled-in-her-blankets Taiwan. placed his hand on her blankets and took them off. eyes widened but then he laughed.- Sleep well Taiwan

The next morning Taiwan had woken and went downstairs. There she saw Japan and China in the living room. A huge smile came to her face as she ran and hugged China

Taiwan: CHINA-SAMA!

China: Glad your okay - aru

Japan: She hurt her ankle yesterday but she seemed to recover quickly.

Taiwan: Oh your right

China: - handed Taiwan her shoe- I didn't think that you would want it back, but it looked quite expensive. so here

Taiwan: -"So he did come for me after all"-

China:-looked at her- Taiwan are you okay? you don't look to well - aru

Taiwan: yeah I'm fin...-begins to fall-

Japan:-caught her- She is running a fever. China quick call the doctor!

-few minutes later-

Dr.P: - walks out of Taiwan's room and looks at the two guys waiting to hear the news.- She seems to have a cold. Now it's not dangerous to her but...

China: It can harm the baby.

Dr.P: You mean the twins, yes. I'm sorry but I don't think that they will make it.


	16. Sick Or Not Sick? That Is The Question

Taiwan still asleep in her bed. China and Japan were talking to each other in the hall beside her room.

China: I can't believe you, how did you let her end up like this? -aru

Japan: -making the face of annoyance- It's not my fault she ran out of the car to go after you.

China:-shocked- why come for me?

Japan: I don't know you tell me?

Taiwan waking up with a soft slight sneeze. she opened her eyes and lifted herself up in her bed. Looking around for Japan and China, she stood up. walked to the door and poked her head out with a smile. She placed her hand on China's shoulder only to get hit in the face.

China: OMG! TAIWAN! I'M SORRY

Japan: GEESH CHINA, now your the one who is hurting her.

Taiwan:-just staring at China and covers her face with her hands-

China & Japan: Taiwan!

Taiwan: removes her hands ,only to reveal her laughter.- You guys are to much.

Japan: Oh Taiwan you should rest the doctor said you have a cold.

Taiwan: -shocked- Really, cause I feel fine. - grabs Japan's hand and places it on her forehead- See

Japan: -removes his hand quickly, blushes-

China:-looking at Japan's face, starting to feel jealousy of him- *sigh* -gets up and places his hand on the back of his head- Well I better get going

Taiwan: -looks at China and stands up- But why?

China: well I have some stuff to do -places his hand on Taiwan's stomach- Take good care of them okay - aru

Taiwan: -blushes, tears wield up in her eyes- How did you know?

China: The doctor called my house. -he began to walk away- See ya. Oh and you better take good care of her -aru

China walked out of the house and headed for home. Japan and Taiwan were all alone, together. Taiwan went to her room and went to close the door but Japan stopped it. They stared at each other for a while then Japan walked closer to her.

Taiwan: What?

Japan: - brushes her hair behind her ear- I'm glad to see you're okay

Taiwan: -"he is really close, what should I do?"- Thanks - begins to walk away-

Japan: -grabs her arm and brings her close to him, he then leans down and kisses her-

Taiwan: -"I know I should run away, but something is wrong here. My body will not move. Why?" kisses Japan back "Why am I doing this I shouldn't continue this, I have to stop. I'm am China's"-

Japan: -releases her arm-

Taiwan: -raises her arms and placed them around his neck-

Japan picks Taiwan up and places her gently on her bed. They kiss one more time then he gets up. But Taiwan grabs his shirt and looks at him.

Japan: - "she looks so cute when she blushes like that"- What?

Taiwan:-"No don't say anything, arm let him go"- Please stay in here tonight

Japan lays down beside her and Taiwan cuddles up near him. Taiwan is the first to fall asleep. Japan stayed awake and brushed her hair with his fingers.

Japan: I love you Taiwan, and I can see that you love me too.

Taiwan: -asleep-

?: Help me mommy

Taiwan: -still asleep, "Who is there?"

?: Mommy, she's dying mommy

Taiwan: -"Who is dying?"-

?: Mommy, if you don't get better, sis will not be born"


	17. Dr Pepper Why?

Me: okay the ending of my last chap. is kinda weird, but i had heard from my aunt that the mom can hear her child's voice from inside the womb.

The next morning Taiwan wakes up to vomiting in the toilet. Japan wakes up and sees that Taiwan is not there. He gets up and starts to head out the door, when he heard the toilet flush and Taiwan's bathroom door open. He looked at her and she looked at him.

Taiwan: sorry if i woke you.

Japan: -shakes head- no you didn't wake me. -walks towards her and places hand on her forehead- your head is burning up.

Taiwan: This wasn't like any of my morning sicking.

Japan: you want to visit ?

Taiwan: -remembers dream- yes if that is alright.

Japan: of course. get dress I'll get the car ready.

Taiwan gets dressed into her usual look. and placed her hand on her stomach, which is now a bump on her belly. Japan put the keys into the car and went to Taiwan's room.

Japan: are you ready?

Taiwan: yes

They head out to the car and drove to the hospital. Taiwan stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. There she bumped into Belarus.

Belarus: Oh! Taiwan

Taiwan: Belarus -hugs-

Belarus: its been a long time since I've seen you.

Taiwan: Yeah. Its been too long. why are you here?

Belarus: -blush- oh well you see, I'm pregnant

Taiwan: -eyes widens and smiles- Really? Who's?

Belarus: Russia's, but he doesn't know. You see I was chasing him asking him to marry me, he ran into a room, I scratched at the door, he drank vodka and became drunk, and i took advantage.-smiles-

Japan: -"Sounds like her alright"-

Taiwan: -smiles- well I'm on your side

Belarus: thanks Taiwan. well i better go. i hope to see you later.

Taiwan: bye -begins to walk inside the doctor's office-

Dr: Oh! Taiwan! What brings you here?

Japan: well you see her head is burning and her morning sickness is not regular.

Dr: Oh, well I did tell you she has a cold.

Japan: yeah and you also said that her babies wouldn't make it...-stops-

Taiwan: what!

Dr: Its true that I said that, but I only said it because I thought they were your kids Japan.

Japan: -looks at Dr. Pepper- What!

Taiwan: -tears in eyes- you bitch! how dare you scare Japan yet alone me. What knid of doctor are you?

Dr: The kind that takes any steps she needs to get what she wants.

Taiwan: -"what is wrong with me? I feel like I'm going to..."- -begins to fall to the ground-

Japan: -grabs Taiwan- Taiwan!

Dr: -"Damn that bitch, she so dramatic"-

Japan: Aren't you going to do something?

Dr: -walks away- Its your problem, not mine

Japan: -takes her to a different doctor- please help her

Dr. Coke: Sure, i'll help. take her to that room and place her on the bed i will be there in a sec.

Japan did as he was told and placed Taiwan on the bed. Her face was red and sweaty. He took a hankerchief that was in his pocket and wiped her face off

Japan: Taiwan please hang in there

Dr. C: She seems to have a cold. And by the look of her stomach she is pregnant. This cold is really bad for her child

Japan: we already know that. is there anything you can do to help her and save her babies.

Dr.C: So, she is having twins?

Japan: yes

Dr.C: well there is something I can do, but its a 50/50 chance she will lose one of her kids.

Japan: we'll take our chances. -faces Taiwan- She would want this. and she will make it through. She is strong-willed and so will her kids. they will make it through all three of them.

Dr.C: Confidence, I like it.

(Me: is a female, she has no interest in men)


	18. Babies Are Born

Me: Hey guys, sorry its been forever but I've been busy. School and other things.

The doctor, Taiwan, and japan are all in the doctor's room. Dr. Coke gives Taiwan a shot and Japan stands by the door. Japan leaves the room and finds a phone and calls someone.

Japan: -on the phone, waiting for him to answer- Come on China, answer the god dam phone!

The Dr was checking her temperature when she heard a splash on the floor. She looked at Taiwan and her water broke.

Dr.C: -runs to the door- Get me some nurses in here, She is in labor!

Japan: -heard what the doctor said and dropped the phone, right when China answered-

China: Hello? -aru

Japan: -picks up the phone- CHINA!

China: -wines- ow, that was my ear -aru

Japan: Quit wining and get to the hospital

China: -concerned- is it Taiwan?

Japan: She is in labor. -he hung the phone up and ran to Taiwan-

Dr.C : -looks at japan- Are you the father?

Japan: -looks at Taiwan- i wish i were Dr

Dr.C: -sighs- I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here then

Japan: I understand -he walked to the lobby-

China: JAPAN!

Japan: Well that was fast, hurry go to room 110

China: thanks for calling me -places a hand on his shoulder and runs to room 110-

Meanwhile and some nurses are having Taiwan push, when the door opens and China stands there looking at Taiwan.

Taiwan: China! Ahhhh

Dr.C: who are you, you should le...

China: I'm the father -he goes to Taiwan and holds her hand- I'm here for you

Taiwan: Ahhh

Dr.C: just a little more Taiwan -she pulls up a baby boy and hands him to a nurse and tells Taiwan to push again-

Taiwan: Ahhh -squeezes the hell out of China's hand-

China: -doesn't say a word- O.O

Dr.C: almost done Taiwan -she pulls up a baby girl and hands it to a nurse- Congratulations -smiles- you have a boy and a girl.

China: -smiles- did you hear that Taiwan? -looks at her-

Taiwan: -her eyes are closed with a smile on her face-

China: Taiwan! Come on wake up. Our babies are here

Dr.C: -looks over at China and Taiwan, she walks over to Taiwan and checks her pulse and looks up at China- Don't worry she is just sleeping.

China: -smiles and sighs in relief- Sleep well Taiwan, our babies will be here in the morning waiting for their mom to name them.-aru

China walked to the babies and looked at them, he smiled and stared at them. One of the nurses picked up the girl and handed her to him. He held his baby girl and cried tears of happiness. After a couple of minutes China walked out to Japan and told him about his baby boy and his baby irl and that he wasn't going to name them till Taiwan woke up.

Me: send me a boy's name and a girl's name and i will put them into hats and pick out the names of the babies. Make them good names ^.^


	19. The End

Taiwan wakes up to birds chripping outside of her window. The sun's rays beamed on her face, making her feel warm. She sits up in her hospital bed and looks to her side. There in a medical crib laid two sleeping babies. By the colors of there clothing she could tell that she had given birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. She smiled, getting out of her bed, walking over to her newborn babies. China walks in and sees her. He smiles.

China: -walks up to her and hugs her, giving her a little peck on her cheek- Glad to see that your awake

Taiwan: -she smiles and pecks his cheek back- Did you name them yet?

China: -shakes his head- No, I was waiting for you to wake. You should have the honor of naming your own children. -wrapping his arms around her waist from the back. laying his head on her shoulder-

Taiwan: well lets name them now! -she touches the baby girl- We can name her Amarante (means "Flower that never Fades"). she touches the side of her baby boy's face- And you can name the boy.

China: -he smiles- How about Ryu (means "Dragon")? ~aru

Taiwan: I like it! -she hugs China- what a wonderful family we are family we are going to be.

Japan: -walks into her room and sees them hugging near the babies" I'm glad to see that you have woken Taiwan -he walks over to them- Have you decided on names? -looking done at the two children in the crib-

Taiwan: Yes -she smiles- we've decided on Amarante and Ryu!

Japan: -he smiles, thinks: How I wish they could have been ours Taiwan. But I can't keep you no more, it just wouldn't be fair to you. I love you so much that I'm...- They are wonderful names. -He begins to walk towards the doors- China!

China: -looks at Japan- Yes? ~aru

Japan: You take very good care of her and the babies you here. I am giving you back Taiwan. -he walks out the doors-

Taiwan ran after him, she opened the doors but he was nowhere in sight. She wanted to thank him for all he has done for her. She wanted to thank him for letting her live with China once again!

Four years have passed and Taiwan and China lived happily with their children. They had another set of twins, both girls, their names are Hana ("Blossom") and Kohana ("Little Flower"). and their youngest one, a boy, named Keitoro ("Blessed").


End file.
